Carta de suicidio
by camiale100
Summary: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a y son de la autoría de J.K Rowling yo solo los uso como medio de entretención.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a y son de la autoría de J.K Rowling yo solo los uso como medio de entretención.

Carta de suicidio

No sé por qué te envío esto a ti, espero que no la quemes antes de leerla y pues, habiendo tantas personas que podrían recibir esto con mas agrado, pero eres tu quien sé que me entenderás por eso quiero que veas esto que seas el primero en saber lo que ocurre, por que... a pesar de todo te has convertido en parte importante de mi diario vivir.

Tal ves esta sea la primera y ultima vez que lo diga pero perdón por lo que he hecho en todos estos años, que tal vez no es la mejor forma de decirlo o de arreglar las cosas, que probablemente no arregle nada, no trato de dar explicaciones a lo que eh hecho pero solo quisiera que en el fondo de tu corazón no me recuerdes como un cobarde, aunque así lo sea, soy un luchador que tiro la toalla hace tiempo no tengo razón para seguir.

Hubieron tantos momentos en los que pude haber muerto, pero cada ves que por alguna u otra razón aun seguía con vida llegaba a mí la idea de que en algún lugar había alguien que me necesitara, que necesitara un abrazo un consuelo o simplemente una sonrisa alentadora para seguir el largo camino de la vida. Pero ya me canse de esperar un imposible ya que solo se acercan a mi por lo que queda de la fortuna Malfoy.

Con todo lo que a pasado de la guerra pude darme cuenta que si tenia amigos era por eso y siempre estuve solo, que incluso para mis padres fui siempre el segundo plano, la sangre, la fortuna, el ministerio todo ah estado antes que yo y en parte lo entiendo, soy una persona muy problemática, pero es solo porque quería un poco de atención, pero no eh logrado nada.

Ahora después de la guerra puedo ver la realidad y prefiero no asumirla, no si no tengo a nadie en quien apoyarme.

Es una locura mandarte esto pero me gustaría pero tal vez en unos años te acuerdes de mí y pienses que no era una mala persona solo tal vez.

Atentamente

Draco Malfoy


	2. Chapter 2

Harry corría por los pasillos del colegio como si su vida dependiera de ello, maldecía no poder aparecerse, correr mas rápido o simplemente que Hogwarts fuera mas pequeño.

Revisaba cada nada el mapa del merodeador que llevaba en su mano derecha, para asegurarse que mostrara la manchita que daba vueltas de un lado a otro como decidiendo que hacer.

- ¡MALDICION! – grito con pura frustración, solo le faltaba subir unos cuantos pisos para llegar a su destino – MALFOY – grito de nuevo, pero ya no al vacío, sino, al rubio que se encontraba recostado en la ventana completamente abierta

- ¿Potter?... ¡lo sabia no debí mandarte nada! – dijo mas para si mismo que para Harry – solo vete y olvida todo – le exigió el rubio, pero el otro no se movió ni un centímetro de donde estaba - ¿Qué esperas vete? –

- No –

- ¿COMO?... Potter ahora no estoy para juegos ¡que te vallas! -

- No, yo tampoco estoy para juegos –

- ¡Potter si vienes a burlarte solo hazlo y vete! –

- Eres completamente desesperante – camino hasta quedar al lado del rubio – un malcriado – agarro la mano del rubio – un cabeza hueca pero no puedo permitir que hagas una estupidez como esta -

- ¿de qué hablas? Este no es tu asunto – grito a punto del llanto

- Si lo es – dijo calmadamente

- ¡Solo olvídalo y vete quiero estar solo! – sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas

- ¡JAMAS! – grito el moreno - ¡ES QUE NO ENTIENDES!? – el moreno lo jalo para alejarlo de la ventana

- Vete vete vete vete vete – sollozaba contra el pecho del moreno una y otra ves

- No… ya no vas a estar solo – dijo abrazando al rubio

- ¿tú qué sabes? – susurro abrazando por puro instinto al moreno

- Porque – dijo correspondiendo al abrazo – porque yo… -

- Tu – el rubio alzo su mirada y se encontró con las orbes esmeraldas de Harry – ¿tú que Harry Potter niff? –

- Yo no te voy a dejar solo – y acerco su rostro un poco al del rubio – nunca te vas a sentir solo, ¡JAMAS! ¿me entiendes?... porque… yo… yo no te… no te odio – lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro pero Draco lo escucho perfectamente

- ¿no me odias? – tratando de calmar su llanto

- No… no podría – dijo el moreno apretando aún más su abrazo – yo te necesito

- No hagas esto por lastima Potter – alejando su mirada de la del moreno

- Qué no lo hago por eso ¿NO ENTIENDES ACASO? – el moreno coloco su mano sobre la mejilla del rubio para que lo mirara

- ¿entonces por qué? – rogo el rubio, el moreno junto sus labios en un suave rose que solo duros unos poco segundos

- Porque te quiero –

- … - el rubio solo pudo llorar de nuevo

- ¡Draco! No… no llores – le rogo el moreno alarmado del nuevo llanto del rubio

- Yo también te quiero – y con esto acortaron el espacio que había entre sus bocas – tenía miedo de que no vinieras – dijo al terminar el beso

- No vas a volver a estar solo nunca – y se besaron de nuevo

¡FIN!


End file.
